IBC-13 exudes ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ in new station ID
August 16, 2014 “It seems the priority of the network is sports, game shows, drama, fantasy, action, adventure, comedy, talk, reality and variety, kaya Ito'ng Bagong Channel. I think okay iyon kasi admittedly, IBC-13 yung drama ant fantasy dahil ang laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. Iilan lang kami. And where do we get the other talents? There's also a question of patronage. Ang TV kasi ganoon, sanay ka na nanunuod sa 2, sa 7. So you have to create your market, and if you're gonna market yourself that way, sports, comedy, fantasy, action, adventure, drama, talk, variety at reality nasa upward trend pa rin, it might just work. So okay ako doon. Some sort of alternate programming.” IBC-13 is targeting a 30 percent audience share in the year 2012 said the chairman Jose Avellana and the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. The audience shares in the beginning of IBC-13’s Basta Pinoy sa Trese, Life Begins at 13, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, Pinoy ang Dating, Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino and now is the new era of slogan’s Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 increase annually, according to Kantar Media/TNS Philippines. Sequestered TV station IBC-13’s highly anticipated station ID debuted on the network’s primetime block last Saturday (August 9, 2014), pleasantly illustrating why IBC-13 is called the superstar network becomes the newest force to contend with as it joins the league of free-TV channels in the country when it starts broadcasting its powerhouse lineup of shows. It will also just saying Ito'ng Bagong Drama, Ito'ng Bagong Comedy, Ito'ng Bagong Action, Ito'ng Bagong Adventure, Ito'ng Bagong Action, Ito'ng Bagong Fantasy, Ito'ng Bagong Radyo, Ito'ng Bagong Anime, Ito'ng Bagong Primetime, Ito'ng Bagong Game, Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, Ito'ng Bagong Telenovela, Ito'ng Bagong Asianovela, Ito'ng Bagong Movie, Ito'ng Bagong Company, Ito'ng Bagong Superstar, among others. Aptly themed Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the official music video is also led by primetime prince AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, young diva princess Anja Aguilar with the rest of the Kapinoy talents, stars, hosts, newscasters, sportsmen, employees, management, IBC Board of Directors and audiences are all gamely dancing to the music theme song and the official station jingle Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 ''composed by the singer-songwriter Marcus Davis, sung by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar for the new song of IBC-13. It is refreshing to see the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, the king of Pinoy box-office action star Cesar Montano, the broadcast journalists are Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Phoebe Javier, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Ben Tulfo, and basketball royalties James Yap of ''PBA, Kobe Bryant of PBA and Honorio Banario of ONE FC – grooving, rocking, and simply having fun in this music video. Joining in the fun are industry icons such as Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, the Kapinoy young stars Jerome Ponce, Erich Gonzales, JC Tiuseco, Kelly dela Cruz, Dino Imperial, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, Janeena Chan, Friends 4Ever scholars (Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Diego Loyzaga and Liza Soberano); heartthrob Diether Ocampo and Joey de Leon; Born to be a Superstar finalists such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor and Arvin Ventanilla; Chinatown TV host, Ramon Bautista, Iya Villania, Joey Marquez and APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo), the child stars wonders like Thirdy Lacson, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Timothy Chan, Xyriel Manabat, Gerald Pesigan and Kendra Kramer; sportscaster Anthony Suntay; and Mr. Kapinoy with a cast of KapinoyLand characters. Full of fun, laughter, dancing, and kulitan, the 4-minute Station ID mirrors the happiness the stars and the staff feel in their everyday watching the superstars with the Kapinoy Network, and they want to share this happiness with the viewers with the Filipino-like as the magic Pinoy salakot. In the Philippine television network IBC-13 puts in the colorful salakot in its logo of I is red, B slash 13 is green and C is blue. 1H year 2014 Net Income Comparison :ABS-CBN: PhP995Million (down by 23%, PhP 1.29Billion in 2013) :GMA: PhP580Million (down by 49%, PhP1.18Billion in 2013) :IBC: PhP300Million (down by 30%, PhP25Billion in 2013) The decline is due to nonrecurring income last year or election related revenue. 1H year 2014 Consolidated Revenue Comparison :ABS-CBN: PhP16.4Billion (down by 4.7%, PhP17.2Billion in 2013) :GMA: PhP5.76Billion (down by 14%, PhP6.72Billion) :IBC: PhP50Billion (down by 5%, PhP30Billion in 2013) The decline is due to the absence of nonrecurring revenues or election related income. 'Breaking Down the Revenues: BROADCAST Business Segment in Focus 1H-2014' ABS-CBN Business Segment: BROADCASTING Includes ABS-CBN TV stations and Radio stations. ABS-CBN Ch. 2 and DZMM as its flagship stations. UHF channel ABS-CBN Sports+Action included in the narrowcast and sports business segment which will be post here along with other business segments. GMA Network Business Segment: AIRTIME REVENUES Includes TV and Radio stations. GMA Ch. 7, GMA News TV Ch. 11 and DZBB as its flagship stations. IBC Business Segment: BROADCASTING and AIRTIME REVENUES Includes IBC TV and Radio stations. IBC Ch. 13 and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as its flagship stations. UHF channel IBC News Network (INN) included the narrowcast and sports business segment which will be post here with other business segments. Direct Cost: Includes Production Cost ABS-CBN Corporation: :ADVERTISING REVENUE: :Php. 8.675 Billion :DIRECT COST: :Php. 5.298 Billion Breakdown of Production Cost :Personnel expenses and talent fees: Php. 3,125,961,000 :Facilities-related expenses: Php. 817,872,000 :Depreciation and amortization: Php. 452,437,000 :Travel and transportation: Php. 320,227,000 :Amortization of program rights : Php. 278,926,000 :License and royalty: Php. 210,846,000 :Set requirements: Php. 148,512,000 :Catering and food expenses: Php. 84,013,000 :Stationery and office supplies: Php. 23,268,000 :Advertising and promotions: Php. 15,338,000 :Other program expenses: Php.122,207,000 Total: Php.5,599,607,000 :Source: abs-cbnnews.com GMA Network Inc.: :ADVERTISING REVENUE: :Php. 5.141 Billion :DIRECT COST: :Php. 2.640 Billion Breakdown of Production Cost :Talent fees: Php. 1,323,500,000 :Rentals and outside services: Php. 361,000,000 :Other program expenses: Php. 489,600,000 :Program rights amortization: Php 315,800,000 :Depreciation and amortization: Php 150,200,000 :Total production costs: Php. 2,640,000,000 :Source: gmanetwork.com Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (Ito'ng Bagong Company): :ADVERTISING REVENUE: :Php. 3.000 Billion :DIRECT COST: :PhP. 1,500 Billion Breakdown of Production Cost :Personnel expenses and talent fees: Php. 1,500,000,000 :Facilities-related expenses: Php. 600,000,000 :Depreciation and amortization: Php. 300,000,000 :Rentals and outside services: Php. 100,000,000 :Travel and transportation: Php. 300,000,000 :Depreciation and amortization of program rights : Php. 200,000,00 :License and royalty: Php. 100,897,000 :Set requirements: Php. 100,600,000 :Catering and food expenses: Php. 67,815,000 :Stationery and office supplies: Php. 20,000,000 :Advertising and promotions: Php. 13,000,000 :Other program expenses: Php.130,200,000 :Total: Php.5,000,600,000 :Source: ibcnews.com Source: pse.com.ph